hitthefloorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebound
Rebound 'is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Hit The Floor. It aired June 17, 2013. Plot This episode begins with Ahsha getting out of bed and accidentally waking German up. She apologizes for being such a bad houseguest and they talk about the calendar shoot. Ahsha is worried because she doesn't know how to act sexy. In her car, Olivia calls the number Mia gave her to call but a random girl answered and said Mia left and she didn't know where she went. Olivia then calls Sloane because she wants to talk to her. Jelena walks into the Devil's Playground to give Harrison the catering order for the calendar shoot. Raquel takes it instead because she will be taking the order and will be at the shoot. In the Devil Girls practice room they are trying on the calendar bathing suits for the shoot and practicing the dance. Jelena is talking to Olivia and decides to give Ahsha her month, February, thinking she will fail. Olivia has to go run an 'errand' and leaves Jelena in charge. When they are about to leave Jelena gives Ahsha her month. Ahsha is surprised because rookies are not supposed to have their own months but accepts it. Olivia arrives at Sloane's house and apologizes for sleeping with Pete saying she didn't know she was pregnant. Sloane does not accept because it was not okay pregnant or not. Olivia wants to talk but Sloane does not want to hear it. She turns Olivia down saying that they are not friends because Olivia changed. The calendar shoot is at Derek's house. He sees Ahsha putting her shoes on and goes to talk to her. He flirts and she shuts him down. Ahsha sees Raquel and talks to her about getting Jelena's month and she tries to motivate her. During Ahsha's shoot she cannot be sexy and cannot get any good shots. In the snack area Jelena and Raquel have a confrontation and Raquel asks if Jelena had anything to do with her not making the team. Jelena denies having anything do with it. Kyle is trying to teach Ahsha how to be sexy. Sloane goes to the Devil Girls practice room to see Ahsha but Ahsha is not there because of the calendar shoot. Sloane runs into Pete he tries to talk to her but she dismisses him and walks away. Later he comes to Sloane's house to talk. He apologizes scorns her for acting like she is the only one with problems. She offers him a drink. Later she explains how she raised Ahsha alone and Pete says he is impressed. At the shoot, Ahsha can't take any sexy pictures and vents again to Raquel. She leaves to talk a walk and ends up walking into Derek's room. He is in there and they talk about him and his family. He then gives her advice on how to be sexy, to do something that clears her mind, which happens to be dancing. Ahsha goes to the shoot again and does great, everybody is watching her. All the Devil Girls are ready for the dance routine and Olivia moves it to the water because Ahsha's shoot was in the water. The perform the dance. Olivia goes to Mia's apartment and finds her Devils uniform and keys to multiple different Hotels. Later she is talking about it with Jelena and finds out she was an escort. Ahsha thanks Derek for helping her as she is leaving the house. He asks her to stay but she declines to go with her boyfriend. Jelena admits to Raquel that she had something to do with her not making the team. At his house, Derek his writing a check out to his mom and he rolls the check up and snorts cocaine and sighs. This is probably important to note. When Ahsha gets to German's apartment, he installed a ballet bar for her and asks her to move in with him for good. She accepts and they kiss. Later Jelena is looking at Ahsha's footage and sees he and Derek exchanging sexy glances. Cast Main Cast *Dean Cain asCoach Pete Davenport *Taylour Paige as Ahsha Hayes *Kimberly Elise as Sloane Hayes *Katherine Bailess asKyle Hart *Valery Ortiz as Raquel Saldana *Charlotte Ross as Olivia Vincent *Logan Browning as Jelena Howard *Jonathan McDaniel as German Vega *McKinley Freeman as Derek Roman Quotes :'Kyle: "Im gonna make love to that camera so hard its gonna need a cigarette and a pregnancy test afterward." ---- :Raquel: ''"'Ahsha, just because some is setting you up to fail doesn't mean you have to.'"'' ---- :Olivia: ''" 'Jelena, If you keep taking out everyone around you all that will be left is you and trust me, thats lonely."'' Trivia *Jelena ends up shooting December. *In the episode Sloane hints to the details of 'that night' but does not want to talk about it. *Sloane left the Devil Girls after she found out that Pete was cheating on her with Olivia; her bestfriend right when she found out she was pregnant with Ahsha. *The check Derek wrote was for 250, 000 dollars Category:Episdoes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes